Memories
by Lukita
Summary: Me odias por lo que he hecho, pero yo te odio por lo que me han hecho, conoce mi pasado y dime, ¿Aún me odias?


Siempre me pregunte como seria el pasado de Medusa si tuviese uno ._.

asi que lo ise :B... me kedo re triste ;~;..

**Disclaimer: **Ni Medusa ni Soul Eater me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

**Medusa Pov**

- Te amo -. Y vi como él blandió su guadaña con un movimiento rápido para incrustarla en mi frente, por mis ojos pasaron mis oxidadas memorias.

* * *

><p>Mamá me dio un beso de buenas noches y me quedé dormida, un sonido seco me hizo despertar, había tormenta y yo le temía a los truenos, a si que fui a refugiarme a la cama de papá y mamá acostándome al medio, el sueño volvió a mi, habían pasado unos segundos y la puerta d entraba se abrió de golpe, alguien había entrado a la casa y destruía todo a su paso, el ruido de vidrios y platos rotos llegaba al segundo piso, mis padres se levantaron de un salto poniéndose sus batas y escondiéndome bajo la cama, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió fuerte provocando que chocara con la pared y sonara, en mi escondite vi los pies de 5 personas entrando.<p>

- Sra. Gordon, queda arrestada por sospecha de ejercer la brujería, venga con nosotros -. Mamá intentó escapar con la ayuda de papá, pero alguien lo golpeo en la cara cayendo al suelo.- Usted también vendrá con nosotros por ser cómplice de una bruja -

- Te amamos - Me susurró papá antes de que se los llevaran.

Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, tapé mis oídos para no escuchar el ruido de la tormenta.

- Papá y mamá volverán, no te asustes -. Pero algo me decía que no seria así y seguí llorando.

- Pero que…-. Alguien había entrado al dormitorio y luego un rostro de hombre me miraba debajo de la cama.- Ven… sal -. Yo negué con la cabeza.- No te are daño -.

Escuché su voz sincera y vi sus ojos tan honestos, que salí de mi escondite, él me tomó en brazos y limpió mis lágrimas, desde ese día, nunca más volví a ver a mis padres, pero Jack, aquel hombre que me encontró, me dio un nuevo hogar junto a su esposa y su hijo. Pasó el tiempo y yo con 15 años era la sirvienta de Elie, la mujer de Jack, fregaba los pisos, lavaba la losa, la ropa, limpiaba los muebles, hacia la cena, ayudaba a su entupido hijo Tom, que era dos años mayor que yo, en las tareas, decir que me sentía como Cenicienta no seria un error, pero cuando llegaba Jack, mi rostro se iluminaba, el era tan amable conmigo, me daba regalos, faldas nuevas, peluches y me trataba como una hija más y los otros dos eran unas víboras, desde que llegué a su casa, en su ausencia, yo era la mascota de la casa y debía obedecer o le dirían a Jack que había roto algo o no se que mentira cruel.

Durante las mañanas iba a clases en el Shibusen, un colegio que fue fundado hace unos pocos años, allí se entrenaban a Técnicos y Armas para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y en pocos días haría un examen y elegiría a mi Arma, porque un técnico era yo o eso creí.

- Medusa, ven ahora -. Me llamaba el idiota de Tom.

- ¿Qué sucede? -. Le dije cínicamente entrando a su habitación, me dijo que le llevara una toalla.

Entre al baño a buscar la dichosa toalla, prendí la luz y la saqué de un cajón, apagué el foco y cerré la puerta, pero era raro, el cuarto estaba oscuro.

- ¿Tom? -. Le llame mientras caminaba a ciegas asta la puerta de salida.

Unas manos rasgaron mi blusa y caí al suelo asustada, pero algo calló sobre mí y grité

- Grita todo lo que quieras, pero nadie vendrá a ayudarte -. O no, era Tom.

Le rasguñé la cara con mis uñas para que me soltara y el me dio un puñetazo en el rostro dejándome mareada, el aprovechó mi confusión para atarme las manos a un mueble y besó mi cuello, sus asquerosas manos recorrían mi piel, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos llenos de miedo, intente volver a gritar, pero las palabras morían en mis labios, el infeliz levantó mi falda y rompió mi ropa interior, intente luchar con mis piernas pero un nuevo puñetazo y mucho más fuerte golpeo mi mandíbula dejándome casi inconciente, lo siguiente que sentí, fue como algo se rompía dentro de mi, un dolor ensordecedor e incesante sentía con cada embestida que hizo que me desmayara. Desperté en mitad de la noche, desate mis manos como pude y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, caí sentada al suelo y un terrible dolor entre mis piernas me hizo llorar a mares, el desgraciado me había violado.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente confortaba mis adoloridos músculos, pensé que limpiándome bien, desaparecería el asco y la rabia que sentía, pero solo logré enrojecer mi piel y hacerme algunas heridas, enterré mis uñas en mis brazos y me mordí el labio, como había dejado que algo así pasara, me odiaba por eso, lo odiaba a el y odiaba a Dios por no haberme ayudado.

Las semanas pasaban y la misma escena se repetía cada vez que Jack y Elie no estaban, como un cachorro asustado me escondía en un rincón tratando de protegerme o desaparecer, pero el tormento siempre volvía, mis gritos nunca serian escuchados por nadie y mis heridas nunca serian vistas, un fantasma, eso es lo que yo era.

Miércoles en la mañana y yo sonreía como siempre, estaba en el Shibusen y me sentía un poco segura, cada vez que salía de casa al colegio, dejaba mi roto corazón atrás y las sonrisas falsas adornaban mi cara infantil, aprendí a ocultarme tras una máscara, una que nadie podría sacar y sin saberlo, mi sentencia de muerte llegó. Descubrí que mamá y papá fueron asesinados por personas como Shinigami y que en mis venas corría sangre de bruja, a sí que me darían caza, lo que pensé que era seguro ya no lo era, salí corriendo del colegio y lo decidí, desde hoy, seria yo quien haría daño, en mis brazos 2 serpientes se tatuaron dándome lo que necesitaba, poder.

No sabía como manejar esa energía que recorría mi cuerpo, así que comencé a experimentar con distintas cosas hasta que por fin lo dominé, Tom llegaba de clases y yo le esperaba en su cuarto, el entro y al verme una sonrisa de depredador se dibujó en sus labios acercándose a mi.

- Valla, parece que la pequeña gatita se acostumbró a su dueño ajaja -. Me dijo al oído, pobre iluso, no sabía que le esperaba.

Yo solo le sonreí y lo próximo que vio él, fue una serpiente clavando sus colmillos en su cuello, disfrute viendo como luchaba con ella arrastrándose en el piso, la sangre caía por todo el lugar manchando mi rostro y mis ropas, escuché como me imploraba por ayuda gritando, pero hice oídos sordos.

- Grita todo lo que quieras, pero nadie vendrá a ayudarte -. Le sonreí dulcemente y una cara de espanto se formó en su pálido rostro ensangrentado, segundos después, dejo de moverse, me acerqué y le tomé el pulso, no había.- Ooo... se rompió -.

Bajé las escaleras y espere a que llegaran los demás, Elie entraba a la casa, le dije que su hijo la llamaba, ella fue donde el, momentos después, un grito de espanto se escuchó, ella bajó las escaleras y llamó a Jack diciéndole que alguien había asesinado a Tom, lo que pensara él, ya no me importaba, Jack fue quien me dio un hogar, pero también el que lo había destruido, ahora yo le devolvería la mano.

La puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando a un hombre agitado y con la cara de espanto, otros 3 lo seguían, todos fueron a ver el cuerpo inerte de Tom y Elie me encaraba, al ver mi rostro ensangrentado retrocedió unos pasos.

- T-t-tu Tú! -. Me apuntó con un dedo y yo asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.- Fuiste tú, maldita -. Ella me pegó una cachetada y los demás bajaron a ver que sucedía.

- Si, fue bastante fácil matar a tu hijo, después que abusó de mi todo lo que quiso, hasta el último momento imploro por su vida -. Todos me miraban atónitos.- Jajaja, si lo hubiesen visto, era patético -.

Jack me tomó por el cuello levantándome del sillón y lanzándome al piso con ira contenida.

- Maldita bruja, jamás debí haberte salvado -.

- ¿Salvarme tu a mi? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír -. Ahora era yo la enojada, me levanté del suelo.- Fuiste tu quien me condenó a esta sucia vida y tú y tu gente lo pagaran -. Le grité.

Mis serpientes atacaron a los hombres clavando sus colmillos en sus cuerpos y sin poder hacer nada, sus gritos eran música para mis oídos, ya no había nadie que pudiese lastimarme o hacerme daño, nunca más seria la presa, seria yo quien fuese la pesadilla en Death City. Deje a Elie al final, ella me miraba con terror y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, me suplico que no le hiciese daño, yo acaricie sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Elie, prometo que dolerá mucho -. Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban y sujetó mis manos pidiendo perdón, yo me zafé de ella y le di la espalda.- Vete al infierno -.

Mis serpientes la atacaron y la tormenta que iniciaba ahogaba sus gritos de dolor, mi venganza estaba recién comenzando, salí a la calle y deje que la lluvia mojara cada rincón de mi cuerpo llevándose con ella todo lo que alguna vez creí que era importante, lo único que importaba ahora, era yo, encerré mis recuerdos y mis emociones en mi caja Pandora, desde hoy, mi nombre seria conocido y temido en todas partes.

Los meses pasaron y la agonía volvió, en mi vientre llevaba un asqueroso parasito que se alimentaba de mi y mis energías, debía borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

- Oh -. Una idea cruzó por mi mente haciéndome cambiar de opinión.- ¿Sangre negra eh? -. Experimentaría con esta nueva vida a mi antojo.

Y así fue como le hice mi conejillo de indias, la envolví en la locura mostrándole lo peor de la vida, la obligue a matar, a dejar sus sentimientos en el olvido y a serme fiel en todo momento, me volví su dios y solo a mi podría mirar y obedecer, si, la vida no era justa, Dios no existía y confiar en otros seria su perdición, le enseñé todo eso y más, ella seria mi marioneta y como su madre, me debía respeto, pero creo que no fue suficiente.

* * *

><p>Sentí el filo de la guadaña atravesando mi cráneo y mis memorias se terminaron junto con mi vida abriéndole paso a la muerte, o eso era lo que todos creían.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cortito, triste y buaaa, me dio penita escribirlo T-T...<em>

_wenu, gracias a todos por leer, nus veremos en otra historia *o*_

_**Review¿? :D**  
><em>


End file.
